Sentry
General The Sentry is a light vehicle. It can also transport a single infantry unit. The Sentry benefits from having a unit onboard; Architects repair nearby units and structures by 2% per second, Avengers radically increase weapon power, Disciples serve as a second turret that attacks air and ground, and Seers improve sight and weapon range while also detecting stealth and emitting the Seer aura. If the Sentry is destroyed while transporting a unit, the passenger is also destroyed. Light Mode The Sentry gains visual and weapon range. It fires an anti-ground beam which cannot be redirected. This weapon is strong against infantry, turrets, and Masari Dark Matter Armor, but poor against heavier vehicles and structures. Stats Type: Medium Piloted Movement: Wheeled Max. Speed: 2.0 Health: 300 Armor: Masari Vehicle Light Sight: 260 (335 with Seer) Crush Defense: 35 Crush Power: 8 Weaponry Type: Light Beam Range: 0-215 (295 with Seer) DPS: 15 (30 with Avenger) Disciple turret: Type: Light Bolt Range: 0-215 Damage: 20 Shots per burst: 1 Recharge: 4.0 seconds DPS: 5 Dark Mode The Sentry gains speed and Dark Matter Armor. It fires anti-ground missiles. This weapon is strong against turrets but weak against Masari Dark Matter Armor and heavier vehicles and structures. Stats Type: Medium Piloted Movement: Wheeled Max. Speed: 3.0 Health: 300 Armor: Masari Vehicle Light DMA: 150 DMA Regen.: 5 Sight: 175 (250 with Seer) Crush Defense: 35 Crush Power: 8 Weaponry Type: Sentry Missile Range: 0-160 (235 with Seer) Damage: 7 Shots per burst: 3 Shot delay: 0.2 seconds (0.1 with Avenger) Recharge: 2.0 seconds (1 with Avenger) DPS: 8.8 (17.5 with Avenger) Disciple turret: Type: Ice Range: 0-180 Damage: 20 Shots per burst: 3 Shot delay: 0.15 Recharge: 4.0 seconds DPS: 14 Production Method: Built by Machina Prerequisites: None Cost: 45 Time unassisted: 00:35 : 1 Architect: 00:23 : 2 Architects: 00:18 Pop: 2 Special Abilities Unload Effect: Unloads passenger unit Special: Must be transporting a unit Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Methods of Deception Effect: Does not appear on enemy radar Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 1 Damage vs. Armor Light Beam Sentry Missile Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - We await your word. - Give the command. - We are in balance. - We are gods once more. - Our power is rising! - We will meet the challenge. - The mighty will fall. - They shall perish. - They dare defy the gods . . . - Punishment will be swift. - None shall survive. - Their life is over. - Annihilation commencing. - Death smiles on us all. - Meet your doom. - A good strategy. - Lead on. - Blazing a trail. - The path is clear. - Take us closer. - The war draws near. - Full power! - Increasing tempo! - Rapid response! - Feel the rush! - Enter! - Hold on! - Have a seat. - Come along for the ride. - Watch your step! - Disperse. - Hit the ground running. - Everybody out. - Sentry restored; awaiting command. Category:Masari Units